warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber and Blue (Love story by DJ Wolfy)
Challenge Winners! I have a challenge for you all! The first step is to make a page titled: Jade and *Pick the name of her mate: Sparrowpaw or Turtlepaw* and then your nickname in ( ). Jadepaw and/or her mate has to admit to either Sparrowpaw or Turtlepaw that she's mates with one of them. You pick. Lastly, follow the Wiki's rules and these bellow: * Sparrowpaw, Turtlepaw, and Jadepaw have to be included * Have fun! The rewards for first place are: You get to name Jadepaw's and ___'s kits. You also get to decide on Jadepaw's, Sparrowpaw's, and Turtlepaw's warrior names! And you also get to have your entry part of the story, too! HAVE FUN! ''' I will give you as much time as needed, everyone who participates will get a reward, and I won't go any more than five days past the due date whenever that is. ^^ ~ '''Briarwing is going to be in first place. She is excellent at what she does and has extremely good details and twists in her writing. It was amazing and I’m surprised at how much I loved her work! She followed all of the rules and definitely- I think- exceeded the standard. Great job, Brairwing! Second place was very hard to come by between Wolfy and Nightmare. I eventually decided on Wolfy10 for second place! I loved her work and she had very detailed and excellent writing. Amazing job, Wolfy10! Third place was Nightmare. This entry was very good and it was a very pleasant read. Thank you for entering it, Nightmare! The rewards for first place are: You get to name Jadepaw's and ___ 's kits. You also get to decide on Jadepaw's, Sparrowpaw's, and Turtlepaw's warrior names! And you also get to have your entry part of the story, too! I will also announce that you are the winner on the chapter of your work so that everyone knows you did that amazing entry! The rewards for second place are: You get to name Jadepaw’s and __ 's kits' Warrior names, and you get to have your OC somewhere in the book. The rewards for third place are: You get to have your OC somewhere in the book. Thank you everyone who entered their amazing work! I hope you guys had a lot of fun doing this because I did! If you want more challenges, then please comment. Thank you! Main Characters: Jadepaw- gray and white she cat with dazzling blue eyes and white tail Turtlepaw- dark gray tabby with a brown patch on his tail and green eyes Sparrowpaw- night black tom with shimmering amber eyes and three ghost-like spots on his foreleg ~Chapter 1~ Jadepaw woke in a dream, gazing around at the empty space that enclosed her. "Where am I?" She asked, though it came out as a whisper. A bright blinding light flashed from ahead of her and she felt herself gliding towards it, though she wasn't moving. "What's going on?!" She yelled, because it felt so real. Suddenly she was falling, falling down into darkness. "Jadepaw!" A concern-filled mew sounded from outside of her closed eyelids. Jadepaw woke with a start, shooting up and out of her nest so fast that she toppled backwards onto her rump. "Are you okay, Jadepaw?" The ruffled apprentice raised her head to look at the figure in front of her. It was Turtlepaw, her best friend. "It was just a nightmare. Don't worry about me, Turtlepaw." Jadepaw said, gathering her strength to look like the tough she-cat she always was. "Don't worry?! How can I not worry about you when your thrashing and twisting in your nest like your a fish that just got snatched from the river?" Turtlepaw pressed, his tail lashing. "Would you quiet down?! Some cats want to sleep around here!" Lightningpaw murmured, his whiskers twitching in annoyance. "Sorry, Lightningpaw." Jadepaw said, while eyeing Turtlepaw with a slight glare. "I'm going to go to the dirtplace." Jadepaw padded forward, only to almost collapse when her legs gave way, still shaky from the dream. Turtlepaw caught Jadepaw just as she was about to fall with his shoulder and foreleg. When she looked up, Turtlepaw's muzzle was inches from her own, nearly touching. His green eyes glimmered in the moonlight, and Jadepaw found kindness and affection there. Jadepaw turned away, her face turning hot from embarrassment. "Th-thanks for catching me." Jadepaw murmured, hurrying out of the apprentices den before Turtlepaw could reply. She could tell he liked her more than just a friend. But he wanted the best for Jadepaw and nothing more and nothing less. That's what a good friend did for the other. Whatever happened to staying tough? Jadepaw thought as she slipped into the dirtplace tunnel. Well... you can't be tough all the time, Jadepaw. Remember what Emeraldheart told you. ''Jadepaw walked into the dirtplace to be confronted by a horrible smell. Jadepaw wrinkled her nose. She had come to the dirtplace to get away from everything, but instead was bathing in an unbearable stench. Jadepaw's dazzling blue gaze sliced through the shadows for a way out of the Rain Clan camp. Jadepaw stopped her looking and placed her gaze on a loose bramble in the corner of the dirtplace. Jadepaw squeezed her way through and winced as a large thorn scraped her ear. Jadepaw blocked out the pain and raced through the familiar territory, avoiding the path the night patrol had took. When the rushing sound of the river came into earshot, Jadepaw sprinted faster towards the lovely sound. The out-of-breath apprentice came to a stop at the bank and sat down with a sigh, gazing at the gurgling water. This river was the border line between Night Clan and Rain Clan. It reflected the shimmer of the stars which light Jadepaw basked in, along with the glimmering moon that was nearly full. ''The Gathering will be tomorrow night. ''Jadepaw realized. She looked up to the stars and sighed deeply. This was the greatest peace she had ever had since... since Emeraldheart was still alive... "If only you could see how I'm doing now, Emeraldheart. I did all you said." She whispered into the night, hoping and wishing that her dear older sister's spirit could hear her from Moon Clan. Emeraldheart was the closest cat she had back then before... the accident. The beautiful tortoiseshell had taught Jadepaw to stay tough. Emeraldheart was even tougher than Jadepaw, and always knew what to do when something was up. Her sister was the brightest memory in Jadepaw's mind, and she would never let that warm flame go out. Just thinking of her sister so fondly and having all of the memories flood her head at once made Jadepaw tear up. She shed silent tears as the water flowed calmly by and the moon rose higher into the night sky. Suddenly, Jadepaw lifted her head, her ears pricked, to a sound that rose above the gentle river's lapping at the shore. Jadepaw lept behind the nearest bush as a running shape that looked like a cat rushed to the opposite bank, its head low and body shaking. Jadepaw wondered for a moment what the cat was doing and why its body was convulsing. Jadepaw felt a ping of pity and a little guilt appear in her heart as she realized what the sound was over the rumble of the river. The Night Clan cat was weeping uncontrollably, its frail body trembling. It rested on the nettles on the other side of the river and cried. Jadepaw had to do something. Even though this cat was from Night Clan, she had to comfort it... it's what Emeraldheart would do. Emeraldheart had the largest heart and the most caring attitude. Surely this is what she would have wanted. Jadepaw sucked in a breath and padded out from the bush, to the edge of the river where she could see the cat more clearly. It was a night black tom with three ghost-like splotches on his foreleg. "Are you okay?" Jadepaw asked in the most comforting voice she could muster. The tom lifted his head to gaze at her with wide shimmering amber eyes. Jadepaw realized that this tom was only an apprentice like herself. "A-are y-you an angel from Moon Clan?" The tom sniffed, his eyes growing wider. Jadepaw tried hard to stifle an amused purr. In the eerie glow of the moonlight, it must of looked like stars were shimmering on her gray and white splotched fur. "No, I only want to help." Jadepaw replied with a kind flick of her ears. The tom looked away and Jadepaw could tell he was avoiding her gaze to hide his emotions. "It-it's nothing. None of your business." He murmured. Jadepaw could tell his heart was broken. She had felt it before at loosing her sister. Jadepaw made the decision of leaping into the river and silently wading across to the other side. When the tom turned around again was when Jadepaw was climbing onto the bank, shaking her fur from the little streams running through her pelt. "What are you doing?!" The tom exclaimed in surprise, but didn't move from where he was collapsed. "I want to help you. It's always best to talk to someone to get things off your mind, it helped me." Jadepaw remembered her sister doing the same thing when she needed to get something that was bringing her down off her mind. Emeraldheart tactics are the best. The tom suddenly broke down, his sides heaving. "Shh, shh," Jadepaw soothed, walking over to the cat. She sat down beside him now in the shelter of the pines and curled her tail protectively around him like a mother and a kit. "Now, tell me what happened." Jadepaw whispered into his ear. The she-cat was almost surprised when the tom began spilling out what he was fussing about nearly right away. First, he slowed his breathing and stopped crying. I felt a little proud of him at him doing that. Next, he looked me in the eyes and studied me long and good, as if to see I was a good cat. ''I ''knew I was. "My name is Sparrowpaw. I was in camp, thinking about admitting my true feelings to the cat I love, Shimmerpaw. When I did a moment or two later, she hissed at me and snarled that no one could love a scum, mouse-brained cat like me. That broke my heart immediately and I hurried out of camp, and now I'm here. And just recently, my mother died from fever and infection." He finished with a sniff and averted his gaze. Jadepaw didn't know what to say to that. That... was probably the most horrible thing she had ever heard in all her moons living. "Well... Sparrowpaw... my name is Jadepaw, and I think you should forget her. If she treats you like that, then she doesn't deserve to have you. I'm sure you are a kindhearted cat, and there's some other kindhearted cat out there that will treat you better. You don't love a cat on her looks, but on her heart. I'm very sorry that your mother died. I know exactly how that feels..." Jadepaw looked away from Sparrowpaw, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you, Jadepaw. I...I don't know what to say..." Sparrowpaw murmured, and Jadepaw turned so their eyes met, amber and blue. "You don't have to say anything. Just rest your mind and let everything go. Breathe..." She said, looking to the moon. She felt Sparrowpaw relax beside her and she smiled at the stars. "Emeraldheart... thank you..." ~Chapter 2~ Jadepaw woke with a start, her head shooting up. It was still night and she was still beside Sparrowpaw. But what had woke her? "Jadepaw. A patrol is coming from your territory. We need to hide." The black tom whispered, his voice urgent. Jadepaw jumped up, instinct kicking in, and looked for the darkest, most hidden spot to hide. Sparrowpaw raced deeper into his territory and hid behind a large maple that was surrounded by ferns. Jadepaw followed him and when she got to his hiding place, pasted herself to the forest floor. She could hear the faint words of her clanmates as they walked past the river, stopping to sniff the banks. Jadepaw cringed at hearing her name among the mews. When the patrol walked off, Jadepaw sat up, her body erect and her face showed concern. "I need to leave. Now." She murmured, turning to Sparrowpaw. The young tom looked almost disappointed. "I know. My clanmates would be probably be looking for me soon... but not Shimmerpaw," He suddenly lashed his tail in urgency, "Will I be able to see you again?" Sparrowpaw asked. Jadepaw froze, considering the thought that they could meet... no. That would be against the Warrior Code. What would Emeraldheart do? Sparrowpaw dropped his gaze, seeing that Jadepaw wasn't responding. Before Jadepaw could think any longer, her heart took control and the words flew out of her mouth, "Yes, of course." Jadepaw's words were warm and kind. Sparrowpaw smiled at her, his amber eyes shining with honesty. "Jadepaw, I've never met a cat as good and as kind as you. Thank you... for everything." He purred, smiling. Jadepaw looked away, blushing. "A-any time." She said. "Meet me at the bramble patch at the Gathering tomorrow night, okay?" Sparrowpaw asked. Jadepaw looked back at him and nodded. "I'll see you there." She purred before bounding away, her heart as light as a feather and her stomach churning with anxiety. ''Will I meet him there? Will I endanger our lives and break the Warrior Code after some lonely apprentice I just met? Yes... I will. IN CAMP THE NEXT MORNING... Turtlepaw woke with a sigh, and turned his head to see Jadepaw snoring away in the nest beside his. He sighed, glad she was sleeping soundly. Then he shuddered, smelling something unfamiliar on the fur of his best friend. It smelled like... Shadow Clan! "What has she gotten herself into now?" Turtlepaw grumbled under his breath. He wasn't mad at her, just worried and curious about why she had Shadow Clan scent on her. It was a pretty big deal. Turtlepaw rested his head on his paws and decided to skip volunteering for morning patrol. He would wait for his mentor to call him out. Not only that, but he wanted to ask Jadepaw some questions right after she woke. Seeing the sleeping shape of Jadepaw made Turtlepaw sigh in contentment. He loved Jadepaw but wouldn't tell her until they were full grown Warriors. He just wished that she loved him back. Turtlepaw loved her for her kind heart, not her looks. Though she was pretty already. Jadepaw snorted suddenly and lifted her head, blinking sleepily. Turtlepaw tried to hide his amused purr but couldn't help it. "You look like you were awake for hours last night, 'cause now your sleeping like a kit. Did the nightmare scare you that badly?" Turtlepaw asked. Jadepaw groaned, flexing her muscles and extending her claws. "No." She murmured, yawning and stretching her jaws wide. "You're beautiful." Turtlepaw let it slip out of his mouth and gasped at himself. Jadepaw widened her eyes and turned to him, now clearly awake. "Uh... thank you..." She looked embarrassed. "I'm s-sorry." Turtlepaw slurred his words, looking away, but then looked back with a questioning expression. There was something in Jadepaw's gaze... was she hiding ''something?! Before Turtlepaw could say anything more, Jadepaw hurried out of the den, tripping on Noonpaw's tail as she went. "What's the big idea?" Noonpaw moaned, lifting her head to blink at Turtlepaw in confusion. That's when he noticed that Lightningpaw was gone, too. Probably on morning patrol. "Sorry. Jadepaw just went out." Turtlepaw explained. Noonpaw nodded, sitting up in her nest. "Well, I guess I'm awake now. Morning patrol left, I see." Noonpaw noticed Lightningpaw's empty nest too. Noonpaw flicked her tail and began to walk away, grumbling under her breath. Turtlepaw sighed and glanced around at the now empty apprentice den. "I wonder what Jadepaw was doing last night. She couldn't possibly be meeting with someone else. That would be against the Warrior Code, and... I love her. She can't love anyone else...." He thought aloud, looking down to gaze at the overturned moss that his unsheathed claws were kneading in frustration. Turtlepaw stood up and walked out of the den, only to come up to the smell of the morning, refreshing and clean. The sunrise colors shone on the clearing. He looked around, trying to find Jadepaw. What he saw was Morningleaf grooming herself by the nursery entrance, her kits still sleeping soundly inside. He also saw Eaglestar sitting outside of his den sharing tongues with his mate, Otterclaw. She was expecting kits, her belly swelling with the cute little bundles that would soon be apart of Rain Clan. Noonpaw was walking over to the warriors den, probably checking if her mentor was in there. There was no sign of Jadepaw anywhere. Turtlepaw was beginning to worry when all of a sudden Jadepaw came bounding out of the Dirtplace tunnel. Turtlepaw walked over to her but before he could say anything, Jadepaw dashed away from him... again. She headed over to the Warriors Den, looking for Breezedrop who was her mentor. Turtlepaw sighed, giving up on trying to talk to her. Instead, he walked over to the Elders Den to share tongues with Songbird, if he was awake yet. "Turtlepaw, you don't have to stand there all day! Please, come in." A familiar voice rung loud and clear from the inside of the den, though it was cracked with age. Turtlepaw walked into the den to see Songbird with his head raised in his nest of newly harvested moss, while Amberclaw was staring blankly out the entrance. She was blind, and didn't talk much. "I'm sorry Songbird," Turtlepaw said while padding over to the elder, "I wasn't sure if you were awake yet." Turtlepaw explained, sitting himself right outside of Songbird's nest. "Oh, flapping fish! You know I'm always up early; they don't call me the early bird for nothing, eh?" Songbird cackled. Turtlepaw purred in amusement. "I came to ask for-" "A story?" Songbird cut in. "Yes, but a certain story." Turtlepaw said, feeling nervous. "Oh? What is it, young lad?" Songbird asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um... could you tell me the story of when you told Honeywhisker you loved her for the first time?" Turtlepaw averted his gaze, looking down at his paws in embarrassment. Songbird chuckled, purring loudly. "Ah! It's you and Jadepaw, aint it?" He asked. Turtlepaw blanched, "Uh... uh.. no..." He said carefully. "Come on, I know you love her, I see it in your actions and the shine in your eyes! Trust me, for my long life living, I know love when I see it." "I don't know when to tell her, though." Turtlepaw said. "You know what? I'm just going to tell you my story and then you can decide when you want to tell her." Songbird said, smiling. "Alright." Turtlepaw replied, curling his tail around him comfortably. "I was a young apprentice like you when I first noticed Honeywhisker, the beautiful she-cat she was. I had grown in love for her through our apprentice hood, and right after we became warriors, I told her I loved her," Songbird let out a soft sigh, "I still remember the surprised look on her face then love shining in her beautiful blue green eyes as she said she loved me too. We became mates a moon later, and that's my story." Songbird said. His words gave Turtlepaw confidence, and he purred. "Thank you, Songbird. I feel a lot more confident now." He said. "Any time, young lad." Songbird said, smiling. Turtlepaw got to his paws and was about to leave, when all of a sudden Songbird let out a bone rattling cough. "Songbird?!" Turtlepaw exclaimed in shock and worry, whipping around to face him. Songbird's coughing seemed to draw Amberclaw out of her trance and she quickly turned so that her dull gaze was on Turtlepaw. Her staring was so intense that the young apprentice thought that Amberclaw hadn't lost her sight after all. "Turtlepaw. Go, get Swallowtail!" She exclaimed. Turtlepaw was so surprised she spoke that he didn't move for a second. He shook himself and hurried off to get the medicine cat, leaving the hacking coughing elder behind, only for a moment. "Swallowtail!" Turtlepaw exclaimed as he raced through the drooping greenery into the Medicine Cat's den. On his way there, he had just caught a glimpse of Jadepaw and Breezedrop padding out of camp, heading in the direction of the training grounds near the river. Swallowtail's urgent words snapped Turtlepaw quickly back to attention. "What's wrong?" He mewed, Swallowtail's concerned amber gaze quickly examining Turtlepaw for injuries. "It's not me," Turtlepaw said quickly, "It's Songbird! He just started to cough uncontrollably!" Turtlepaw exclaimed. Swallowtail hurried over to where the herbs were stocked and snatched a gross-smelling herb from one of the higher nooks in the rock. "This will help with the coughing." Swallowtail explained before racing past Turtlepaw and into the elders den. Turtlepaw hurried to follow Swallowtail but his path was blocked by the usually quiet Amberclaw. "Give Songbird some space while Swallowtail takes care of him." She murmured, her voice shaky with worry. "Of course, Amberclaw." Turtlepaw returned the concern-filled glance and padded to the center of the clearing. Turtlepaw then walked off to the fallen birch tree which was right next to the dirtplace, and sat down heavily, feeling defeated. It seemed as if nothing was going right today, first Jadepaw, now Songbird! What was going to happen?! ~Chapter 3~ "Make sure you block your neck more, Jadepaw, but nice try. Do it again!" Breezedrop ordered, diving after her. Jadepaw dove to the left, like instructed, and whipped around with amazing speed, dashing under Breezedrop before she could make another move. She ended with batting lightly at her mentor's exposed belly fur, making sure to shield her neck and face from any instinctive counterattacks an enemy might try. "That was much better." Breezedrop said, a look of pride shone on her face. Jadepaw was her first apprentice, and Jadepaw felt honored to have a mentor that taught so well even though this was her first time. "Thanks." Jadepaw panted, dipping her head. Above her heavy breathing and birdsong in the trees, she could hear the rush of the river, and her thoughts immediately went to Sparrowpaw. Jadepaw tried to shake it off, but the tom was so frequent on her mind it was hard to resist the bright memory of his handsome face. Then Jadepaw thought of Turtlepaw. What he had said that morning... it gave her chills. Turtlepaw had been acting a little different around Jadepaw lately, could that be the effect of him... ''loving her?! Jadepaw scrunched her face up in disgust. They were only apprentices! And besides, Turtlepaw was her best friend! She didn't think of him anything more than that! Breezedrop's annoyed mew drove Jadepaw from her deep thoughts. "Jadepaw! For the third time, do you want to go hunting?!" Her mentor yowled, probably scaring away all the prey in earrange. "Urk...? Oh, I'm sorry, Breezedrop. My thoughts... um..." Jadepaw trailed off, stumbling over her words. "Oh, Jadepaw. Your thoughts are what's going to get you killed one day if you don't focus!" Breezedrop scolded. A cold shock found its way up Jadepaw's spine as she realized her mentor could quite possibly be right. ''Will my thoughts and opinions cause my death or even worse... execution?! ''Jadepaw thought. Just thinking of the worst possibilities made her eyes widen. "Uh... yes, I would like to go hunting." Jadepaw said. Breezedrop sighed and looked into the distance. "Alright then." She sounded tired. "Are you okay, Breezedrop?" Jadepaw asked, snapping back to the present... finally. "Yes, I think I shouldn't go on night patrols as much." She murmured, turning to meet Jadepaw's ernest blue gaze once more. "Let's go, the prey won't crawl into our claws by themselves!" Breezedrop exclaimed while heading off to the river. Jadepaw followed without thinking twice. The two cats were silent on the way there, and this gave Jadepaw some more time to think. ''I'm going to meet Sparrowpaw tonight at the Gathering... ''Jadepaw remembered with a slight shiver of excitement. She wanted to check on him, to see if he was okay... and something else. She just didn't know what, but Jadepaw knew it was also part of why Sparrowpaw wanted to see her so badly, too. The gurgle of the river came into earshot nearly all at once, once Jadepaw had exited her thoughts. "You sit there, and I'll sit a little ways off. Let's not disappoint the Clan." Breezedrop murmured from beside Jadepaw, her voice nearly a whisper as crouched at the bank, her pads sinking slightly into the muddy sand. Jadepaw copied her movements and nodded her head in acknowledgement to Breezedrop's words. The two sat there for a time, their gazes fixed on the river, waiting for the silver scales of a fish to come into reach. Breezedrop called this hunting, while others called this fishing. Jadepaw thought it was fishing, since they were hunting fish. It made a lot of sense to her. ~ After a long while later, Jadepaw asked Breezedrop if they could head back to camp. They had caught four decent sized fish altogether; Jadepaw with two, and Breezedrop with two. "Oh I suppose..." Breezedrop murmured, pasting a smirk on her face. She could tell that Jadepaw was irritated, and she was just messing with her. Jadepaw was hungry and tired and wanted to curl up in her nest before heading to the Gathering. But the she-cat herself knew that wouldn't happen, not just because of Breezedrop, but because she would be wide awake thinking of Sparrowpaw. "Thank you!" Jadepaw huffed, and picked up the two fish she had caught in her jaws. Jadepaw flicked her tail and began to trot off towards camp while Breezedrop followed close on her heals. "Do you have anything on your mind, Jadepaw?" Breezedrop asked after a minute or so of walking in silence. "You seem to be a little distracted." Jadepaw blinked a few times. "Uh... no. I'm just tired." That was half the truth. "You look like you stayed up late last night. Something happen?" Breezedrop's questions were beginning to anger Jadepaw, but she knew that her mentor was only trying to help her if something was wrong. "I had a nightmare, but it wasn't that bad," Jadepaw murmured through fish scales, "really Breezedrop; I'm fine." And it stopped there. Jadepaw could tell that Breezedrop thought something was up by the thick tension in the air. When they finally walked into camp, Jadepaw thought as if a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she let out a deep sigh. Though it might have been the weight of the two fish as she let them drop onto the dwindling prey pile. A familiar scent wafted close to Jadepaw as she turned around. Turtlepaw was standing there with a grave expression on his face. "What's wrong?" Jadepaw asked, nudging him. "Songbird..." He murmured, his eyes twinkling with fresh tears. "Turtlepaw?!" Jadepaw yelped. "He... he has-" Turtlepaw averted his gaze and sniffed. "He has whitecough." ~Chapter 4~ Jadepaw was speechless for a moment, and blinked furiously to try and properly register what Turtlepaw had said. "He...what?!" She yowled, but knew exactly what Turtlepaw had said. "He's in the medicine den now, but not healthy enough for visitors. Oh, and... I'm really sorry about this morning..I..." Turtlepaw drifted off, shutting his eyelids tight to avoid tears. Jadepaw shushed him softly, brushing her tail lightly over his mouth. "It's alright, Turtlepaw," she rested her muzzle on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have acted so rudely to you. I was just surprised." Jadepaw murmured. She shouldn't have, it was the truth. Jadepaw shouldn't be thinking that Turtlepaw had bad intentions, which he certainly didn't. It was an accident, it just slipped out. And it was quite a kind thing to say, after all. All Turtlepaw's suspicions about Jadepaw meeting with someone else disappeared completely as he saw and felt her affection. He purred softly, "It's okay. I guess we both have our faults." He said. Having Jadepaw near to him made most of his worries and grief for Songbird fade away. "I guess..." Jadepaw chimed in, leaning against him. The two stood there for a moment, then Turtlepaw spoke up, gently separating from Jadepaw. "Eaglestar chose us to go to the Gathering, along with a few other Warriors and Noonpaw. Lightningpaw had a thorn stuck in his pad when I walked into the medicine den to check on Songbird, so I'm ninety nine percent sure that he's not going." This clicked Jadepaw's thoughts back to clan life. "Ah, yes, the Gathering. It's a good thing that I'm going." Jadepaw looked down as she said that last sentence, the memory of Sparrowpaw came back to her. Turtlepaw furrowed his brow at Jadepaw. "Good thing you're going?" He asked. Jadepaw jumped. "Ah, no... it's not THAT important." What a way to stay casual. It didn't work apparently. More Coming Soon!